Kidnapping an Angel
by Bardess Akila
Summary: FINISHED. When Serenity's kidnapped in front of her brother's eyes by his biggest rival, Seto Kaiba, what feelings will develop between Serenity and Seto? Hate, love? Find out as you read the fic! Reviews appreciated.
1. Stolen

Summary: When Serenity's kidnapped in front of her brother's eyes by his biggest rival, Seto Kaiba, what feelings will develop between the two? Hate, love? Find out as you read the fic! Reviews appreciated.  
  
Another fic from your local bardess... enjoy. This one is totally devoid of yaoism, but it's still good. In my opinion. Yeah. That's right. .;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kazuki Takahashi. Nope. He does NOT reside in my closet. .; I don't own YGO or anything the great Takahashi does, only the plot. The plot is mine. Rawr.  
  
NOTE: I'm not telling you what the coupling's are... find that out for yourself. .;  
  
I smirked from my spot on the picnic bench, watching the mutt approach angrily. I held Serenity tight in my arms, keeping a firm hold despite her squealing and squirming. "Shut up, woman, before I have to hit you," I said calmly.  
  
"Let my sis go, you stuck-up bastard!" Jou yelled from ten feet away. I smirked. "NOW!" he demanded. I pulled his dear sister closer, sneering.  
  
"Why should I...?" I drawled, threading my lithe fingers through Serenity's beautiful hair. Serenity shuddered, trying to pull away. Snarling, I pulled at her hair, forcing her head back to my chest as she whimpered. This was my time for revenge on that mutt and his companions. Yugi frowned, stepping up beside Jou, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Please, Kaiba! Let Serenity go! She didn't do anything to you!" Yugi pleaded, eyes pouting. Just like Mokuba. It's too bad for him that after all these years of having Mokuba do the same thing, I'm immune.  
  
"No, she didn't, but that mutt did," I said calmly, running a hand down Serenity's front. She shuddered again and whimpered. She really is a beautiful girl... there's something about her so different from all the rest. Something charming and mysterious. She's fiery, like her brother, but womanly and petite. Polite, too. Something her brother is lacking. Yugi frowned and retreated into his soul room, his other personality taking over. I still don't understand what the deal with this 'Yami' is. He took a step forward, that tiny, weak, tri-color haired excuse for a man.  
  
"Let Serenity go," he commanded sternly, glaring at me so coldly. I returned the glare with ten times the force, causing him to take a step forward.  
  
"Make me," I spat, leaning back, pulling Serenity with me. She squirmed again and turned her face to look at mine.  
  
"Please..." Serenity whispered, eyes tearing up. "Please let me go..." she pleaded. I raised an eyebrow, pressing my face close to hers.  
  
"No," I responded, brushing my lips against hers before pulling back. Jou spazzed and moved to jump at me, Honda and Otogi grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back. Tèa gasped, staring at me wide-eyed. I laughed cold-heartedly, wrapping my arms around Serenity possessively.  
  
"She's mine now," I stated, standing up, pulling Jou's little sister with me. "Try or say ANYTHING, and I will snap your darling little sister in half, both mentally and physically," I warned, picking Serenity up, walking to my awaiting limo. I shoved her in brusquely, smirking back at Yugi and his friends. Or Yami, whatever his name is. I can't be bothered to remember when the idiot is in his 'God' form or not.  
  
I climbed in after Serenity, slamming the door and locking them all.  
  
"Kaiba!" Serenity whined, kicking out at me. "Let me GO!" she yelled, moving to pound on the security window. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me, biting her ear sharply.   
  
"There will be no escaping, and no complaining," I hissed, clamping my hand around her mouth to stop her from crying out in pain. She whimpered and nodded as I smirked in approval. "Good..." I said, letting her go. She scooted as far away from me as she could get, glaring at me out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why not?" She asked suddenly, turning to face me.  
  
"Because," I replied in annoyance.  
  
"Because is not a reason!" Serenity said, sitting up properly.  
  
"You don't need a reason then,"  
  
"Why do you hate my brother!"  
  
"Because he's an idiot,"  
  
"He is not!"  
  
"If he's not an idiot, then explain to me why he has the lowest marks in the whole damned school," I growled, teeth clenched tightly due to my irritation. She gasped and stared at me, dumbstruck.  
  
"But he said he had really good marks..." Serenity whispered, hurt.  
  
"Well, yeah, compared to a rock," I replied, rolling my eyes. Serenity's eyes watered again, tears leaking and streaming down her pale face. "Don't cry," I commanded. She looked up, olive-green gaze piercing my own.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it annoys me!" I half-yelled, angered at her questions. She buried her face in her arms, crying louder than before. I growled in annoyance and glared coldly at her, running a hand through my hair. "Please don't cry..." I said, softer than I should have... she looked up, sniffling, wiping the crystalline drops away from her eyes. "It reminds me of my brother crying," I said quietly, in something that was more of a hiss than anything else.  
  
"I-is... is that why you want me to stop...?" she asked, eyeing me fearfully.  
  
"That's what I just said," I answered, annoyance evident in my tone. She whimpered and curled back into a ball, glaring at me.  
  
"W-well... I w-wouldn't cry if you just let me go!"  
  
"Keep on dreaming, sweetheart. That's not going to happen," I snarled, smirking. She gasped and hugged herself tight, still staring at me angrily.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want..." I muttered, turning to face the car door as it was opened.  
  
"Mister Kaiba, we have arrived at your mansion," the driver stated, opening the door fully and stepping out of the way. I turned to eye Serenity.  
  
"Get out," I muttered, motioning to the doors. She simply sat there, glaring at me. "Get out," I repeated. She shook her head defiantly, crossing her arms. "Don't make me drag you by your pretty little head, darling," She squeaked and nodded, getting up and crawling across the seats until she reached the door. She glanced at me and jumped out, looking up at the big mansion with her mouth agape. I stepped out after her, nodding to the driver who closed the door and took the limo into the garage.  
  
"It's... big..." she muttered as I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She squirmed and closed her eyes tight in disgust but didn't try to push me off. Good girl...  
  
"You like what you see?" I asked, pressing my lips to her ear. She whimpered and nodded, gripping my arms tight. I let go of her suddenly and walked past her to the front door, opening it for her to step inside. She did so and gasped. I smiled warmly as my little brother Mokuba ran in, catching me in a tight hug.  
  
"Nii-sama!" he squealed, smiling up at me. I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, still smiling.  
  
"Otouto... you have your homework finished, yes?" I asked, an arm wrapped around him, watching Serenity out of the corner of my eye. She was eyeing Mokuba, a light blush tinting her cheeks pink. So she liked him... I could use that to my advantage... Mokuba had answered my question with a no and was currently babbling on about who knows what as I watched Serenity.  
  
"...and I've been invited to go over to my friend's house this weekend and I really want to go so I cleaned my room and did my chores and my homework, so can I go, nii-sama?" Mokuba noticed where I was looking and his eyes followed mine, looking at Serenity. He blinked and stared back at me. "Nii-sama?" he questioned again. I barely heard him. "NII-SAMA!" he yelled in my face. I jumped back and blinked, looking at Mokuba.  
  
"Otouto?"  
  
"Who's she?" Mokuba asked, pointing at Serenity.  
  
"It's rude to point," I tutted, smacking Mokuba's wrist down lightly. Mokuba scowled.  
  
"But who is she?"  
  
"A... business associate..." I said thoughtfully, eyeing her body. Mokuba squirmed, pulling away to look at her again. He frowned as Serenity stood there, looking at both of us shyly.  
  
"Isn't she a bit young, nii-sama?"  
  
"She's the daughter of--"  
  
"Can I go?" Mokuba said, cutting me off.  
  
"Don't interrupt me,"  
  
"It wasn't important anyway," Mokuba whined, pouting. "Can I go?"  
  
"Did you--"  
  
"I just TOLD you, nii-sama! I did ALL my chores and homework!" I needed Mokuba here for my plan to work correctly... damn his friends...  
  
"You cleaned out your closet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ha! I found something to keep him here! Mokuba blanched and shifted nervously.  
  
"Well... umm... no, but--"  
  
"Then you can't go," I stated. Mokuba whimpered and stared at me pleadingly. "Sorry, otouto. I've been telling you to do it for months now. And besides, I wanted to do something with you," Mokuba frowned and looked at the floor before looking back up to smile.  
  
"Really?! We're going to do something together? Like what!" he asked, excited. Serenity coughed lightly and stepped forward.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Yes, Serenity?" I asked, turning to her. She shifted nervously and eyed me shyly, looking back down at the ground.  
  
"Um... where's..." Mokuba giggled, cutting her off.  
  
"The bathroom is down that hall," he pointed. "Third door on the left!" He called as Serenity headed off down the hallway quickly. It never ceases to amaze me how he can do that... "Well, nii-sama?!"  
  
"Yes, we'll do something... I don't know what, though, and I still have some work to catch up on..." I eyed Mokuba's face and sighed, giving up. "Fine, I'll do it after we spend time together. Just you and me, okay?"  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba whooped. "But... what about that girl?"  
  
"She's a guest and will be staying with us for a while,"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know yet. She'll be in one of our guest rooms while we go out,"  
  
"We're going out?!"  
  
"To a movie and pizza, if you want. Or we can stay home,"  
  
"Aww, not the arcade, nii-sama?"  
  
"You know I hate it there..." I muttered as Serenity came back in the room, looking around nervously. "Feel free to sit down, and if you're hungry just ask one of the maids," I told her, motioning to a sofa. She nodded and sat down, brushing her hair out of her face, still watching us. The phone rang.  
  
"That'll be Chigaru! I've got to tell him I can't come tonight!" He called, running down the hallway to the phone. I nodded and walked over to the den area, sitting directly across from Serenity, eyeing her skirt. She shifted and blushed in embarrassment, straightening her skirt nervously.  
  
"Um... where do I sleep...?"  
  
"Wherever you want,"  
  
"You have guest rooms, right...?"  
  
"Three. I'll give you a tour later and show you around. I'll get you a personal maid to explain the house rules to you and to show you around or help you when you get lost,"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"If you ever need anything," I said, pointing to a keypad on the wall and an intercom next to it, "then just punch in the code for what you want there, or press the blue button and speak into the intercom,"  
  
"Codes?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. She's so cute... I nodded, still pointing. "There's a list next to the keypad of the different codes. For example," I said, standing up, grabbing Serenity's hand and dragging her to the keypad. "See this? 0-0-2?" I asked, pointing. She nodded. My finger moved to the text directly across from the numbers. "Punch that in if you're hungry... there's one of these in every room, some with different codes than others. There is a different buzz for each room so the maids will always know which room you are in and will attend to you as soon as it is possible for them," I explained, pulling her close to me. "If you ever need me--" I started. Serenity pushed away.  
  
"I can assure you I won't," I glared, pulling her back to my chest painfully.  
  
"The code is 7-3-8-6..." I muttered into her ear before pushing her away. She whimpered and fell to the floor just as Mokuba came into the room. I kneeled down and helped her back up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, running to my side. Serenity nodded, blushing madly, straightening the skirt on her uniform again.  
  
"She's fine," I said. "Now go get dressed, you're not going anywhere in that,"  
  
"Okay, nii-sama!" Mokuba chirped, running back out. Serenity gasped and looked back up at me.  
  
"What about school!?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"You'll be attending school with Mokuba,"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm enrolling you there,"  
  
"You can't do that! I have friends!"  
  
"Well you'll just have to make new ones!" I snarled, grabbing her wrist. "You're to attend with Mokuba and leave with him in the limo. No complaining or trying to run away!" She nodded as I let go, rubbing her wrist gently.  
  
"Yes sir," she mumbled.  
  
"Master," I corrected. She looked up, blinking.  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's 'no, master', to you, defiant bitch,"  
  
"How dare you!" she yelled, raising a hand to smack me. I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her close, pressing my lips against her neck.  
  
"Yes... how dare I..." I mumbled, letting her hand drop, wrapping my arms around her. She shuddered but did not make a move to push away as tears rolled down her eyes. I simply smirked, hands moving down her back and thighs to run up again, underneath her skirt. She whimpered and squirmed again, clutching my shirt tightly. I snickered and let go, pushing her away. A few seconds later Mokuba scampered in, redressed in simple, slightly faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a vest.  
  
"Nii-sama! I'm ready!" Mokuba chirped, grinning. His eyes darted down to Serenity who was still on the floor, and back to me standing above her. "Nii-sama? What happened?" he asked curiously.  
  
"She fell," I grunted, turning my attention back to her and holding out a hand. She opened her mouth to protest, eyes burning in anger. My eyes, glaring coldly, made contact with hers, and she closed her mouth, taking my hand. I pulled her up and into my chest before I grinned, only allowing her to see it. "Get in the car, Mokuba," I said shortly. He scampered off and I smirked, letting my lips glide against her ear after I was sure Mokuba was outside and out of earshot. She shuddered and closed her eyes, tears sliding down her beautiful, pink-tinged cheeks. "You're mine..." I whispered before jerking back and walking out of the house, closing and locking the door behind me.  
  
*Serenity's PoV*  
  
That bastard... I'll... I'll get him, I'll show him! I'll get out of his house and away from him and... that's no use, he's too strong, he'll stop me and throw me back... and... I'll never be fre--  
  
"Miss?" My head shot up, looking around wildly, before I spotted a short woman that looked around thirty with red, graying hair up in a messy bun. Her outfit was ridiculous... Seto made her wear a skimpy, almost see-through French maid outfit, yet she continued to work for him? He must force her... "Miss?" the voice repeated.  
  
"U-um... yes?"  
  
"Miss, Master Kaiba has given me directions to show you to your room. Where are your things, miss?"  
  
"I... I don't have any..." I answered, blushing slightly. The maid just nodded and turned, beckoning for me to follow. I did so and walked up behind the maid, following as she walked off down the hallway and up the stairs.  
  
"You will be expected to follow all of the rules Master Kaiba has layed out for you. He has specifically given me directions to show you to his room if you are to ever break one. I am assuming he is going to... punish you... if you ever break the rules," she explained, turning a corner to walk down another hard, the clicking of her shoes on the marble echoing around the high-roofed mansion. I gulped, clenching my fists, vowing not to break any of the rules... but then, if I wanted to get away, I had to... right? I didn't want to be punished...  
  
"Um... what are the rules...?"  
  
"All the rules and regulations, and all of your expectations, have been printed on a packet and is lying on the desk next to your table," she answered, reaching the end of the hallway. She opened a door and stepped aside. "This is your room. If you need anything there is a keypad on the door to your personal bathroom. Seto will visit you after his time out with Mokuba, so make sure to stay awake," she said, waiting for me to step inside the room. I did so, and opened my mouth to ask a question as I turned around, only to find that the door was shut and to hear the fading 'click, click' of the heels down the hall. I sighed and looked around the guest room that was now mine... there was a computer on a desk in a corner with internet, a big, queen-sized bed, and a small television. For a jerk, he sure spoils his guests... I went over to inspect the television and smiled in approval. It had cable, a DVD player, and a VCR, not to mention about every single came consol imaginable in the cupboard that held the TV up. There was also a cupboard above the television. I opened it, inspecting the contents. I gasped in surprise as my eyes wandered over what had to be every single DVD and movie in the world. I closed the cupboard and wandered over to the bed, testing it. A waterbed... wow... I crawled onto it and grinned, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
*Regular PoV*  
  
Seto had gotten a call from Kaiba Corporation. It must have been a rather important call, considering Seto Kaiba had to leave his little brother immediately halfway through the movie. Mokuba was left at the mansion when what Seto said before he left came back to the boy. He had told Mokuba to tell Serenity the rules and the consequences of not following the rules, so she knew and wouldn't bother him when he got back. Mokuba sighed and trudged up the stairs, turning the corner and walking down the hall towards the guest room Serenity was staying in. He opened the door and was surprised to find it dark. No lights were on, not even the computer or television.  
  
"Must have fallen asleep..." Mokuba muttered, fumbling for the light switch. He turned the lights on and walked over to the bed, poking Serenity in the face with a raised eyebrow. She groaned and stirred, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"W-who...?"  
  
"Mokuba," he answered, cocking his head. "Up yet? I need to lay down the rules and tell you the consequences or Seto'll be angry and ground me from my friends," Serenity nodded, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face, staring at Mokuba. Mokuba just grinned and sat down next to Serenity with a packet of papers. "You see these?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"These just give you the ground rules. Shoes off before entering the house from outside, no drinks or food any place but the kitchen, that kind of stuff. You can read over them later... what I'm here to tell you is the rules that everyone knows that aren't in this stuff," he said, holding up the packet of papers before throwing them aside.  
  
"Like what...?" she asked, curious and unafraid for the first time today.  
  
"Like not to bother Seto. Ever. Only I'm allowed to do that. Only speak to him if he speaks to you first. Don't even say 'good morning', or he'll yell at you," Mokuba explained, sighing. "He's weird... anyway, never go exploring. Especially not at night,"  
  
"What will he do to me if I do...?"  
  
"Probably kill you," Mokuba stated simply, smirking. Serenity squeaked as her eyes opened wide in fear.  
  
"R-really...?"  
  
"No not really, of course not... he's not THAT mean..."  
  
"I couldn't tell," Serenity muttered, staring at the wall.  
  
"That was mean," Mokuba chuckled, smirking.  
  
"So is your brother,"  
  
"Who cares. Why are you REALLY here, anyway?" Mokuba asked curiously, smiling.  
  
"He'll kill me if I tell you," Serenity said coldly. Mokuba just laughed.  
  
"You're obviously important to him if he gave you the best guestroom in the house, so the most he'd do to you is like, yell at you," Mokuba explained. Serenity just scowled at him.  
  
"Or maybe molest me," she hissed angrily.  
  
"Ooooh... so THAT'S why you're here. Another one of his pawns on his quest for world domination,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Geez. You really are gullible," he muttered, shaking his head, bangs flying into his eyes. He smirked and brushed them out again, leaning close to Serenity.  
  
"W-what... what are you doing..." she squeaked, eyes open wide in fear.  
  
"Nothing. Just chill," Mokuba muttered, brushing his fingers across Serenity's face. She shuddered and made a move to back up as Mokuba inspected his fingers before grabbing Serenity's arm, hauling her off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. She screeched and tried to pull away from Mokuba, causing him to push her against the wall. "I said CHILL, geez, I'm not going to do anything to you! You've just got blood on your face!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"O-oh..." Serenity mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Mokuba just rolled his eyes and let go of the girl, picking up a washcloth and wetting it. He pressed it against her cheek gently before getting some disinfectant and applying it to the girl's face. Serenity winced and pulled back instinctively, only to be pulled back by Mokuba's strong arms.  
  
"Don't... move..." he growled, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Serenity simply nodded weakly, allowing Mokuba to doctor her face. He applied a bandage and stood back to admire his work, nodding in approval. Serenity touched the bandage tentatively, smiling shyly up at Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered quietly, feeling a bit faint.  
  
"Are you all right...?" Mokuba questioned, stepping forward to place a hand on Serenity's shoulder. He noticed she was paler than a human being usually was. She nodded simply and placed her hand on top of Mokuba's.  
  
"I just... need rest, and some water..." she muttered, swaying slightly. Mokuba nodded and took Serenity's hand, leading her to the bed. He laid her down, pulling the cover's over her before retreating into the bathroom to get her a glass of water. When he returned, he found that Serenity had fallen asleep and he smiled softly, setting the glass of water on the bedside table before slipping out of the room silently, squeaking in surprise as he bumped into Seto. Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately and nodded to him with a small smile.  
  
"Get to bed, kiddo," he whispered, kissing his little brother's forehead lightly. Mokuba smiled and nodded, walking off to his room quietly as Seto slipped into Serenity's room. He stood inside the door for a good twenty minutes, just watching Serenity breathe and sleep before sliding out again and closing the door. He padded softly to his own room, closing the door behind him as he disrobed and crawled into his bed, going over jumbled thoughts and untangling them. He drifted to sleep slowly, imagining Serenity's beautiful form in front of him as he did so.  
  
*TBC* To Be Continued  
  
Akila: o_o Wow. Was that totally horrible or what? HOW ABOUT YOU REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW! D  
  
Kallai: Why aren't I in there?  
  
Akila: Because you suck.  
  
Kallai: Not as good as you. *smirks*  
  
Akila: .; *takes Kallai's staff and whacks him in the face with it* Whore. :(  
  
Kallai: YOU KNOW IT! D  
  
Akila: Erm, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW it would mean a lot to me! :D  
  
Kallai: And me. ^_^  
  
Akila: *coughwhorecough*  
  
|  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
REVIEW! D 


	2. Hope

2nd Chapter. Whee. I finally devised a plan into tricking Kazuki into giving me the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, and I even wrote it down. But then I mistook it for food and ate it. Dangnabbit, another plan foiled! Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... yet...  
  
Oh, and like, just because Mokuba has a -- nevermind. Nevermind! You read that on your own! :D I typed this all up in one night, so enjoy. I actually followed my chapter plan. I hate the beginning of this, and I think I put both Serenity and Mokuba extremelly OOC, so tell me if you think I did in reviews. Haha, yet another reason for you to review!  
  
Anyway, here we go, the AMAZING STORY OF AMAZINGNESS! D I might be able to format it with HTML. If I ever get Microsoft Word on this computer, since saving it as .html on Notepad apparently doesn't work. So, enough babbling... ENJOY! :D  
  
*Morning - Serenity's PoV*  
  
My eyes stung as I opened them, light from the day pouring in from the open window. The breeze drifted through, blowing the curtains in and I inhaled the sweet scent, still half-asleep. I listened, lying in my bed, to the beautiful songs of the birds, wishing I could be free like them, wishing that he would let me go... that jerk, he has no right to keep me here... at least his brother is nice. Nice-looking, too. Not as handsome as his older brother, but at least it's not in a sickening way. I sit up as a knock sounds at my door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Serenity, breakfast will be ready in a half-hour. I suggest you wake up now and take a shower or whatever it is you do in the morning," a maid called before clicking off down the hallway. With a groan I towed myself out of bed, turning around to make it. Without my knowing, someone must have snuck in, because I heard a laugh.  
  
"The maids make the beds," Mokuba's familiar voice said. I looked up and frowned.  
  
"It's a habit..." I replied slowly.  
  
"I heard Vanessa wake you up, so I decided to come visit you. How's the scratch?"  
  
"Better..."  
  
"Good, good... um, do you have any clothes? To change into, I mean...?" Mokuba asked, light blush crossing his face. He's cute like that, I wonder why he doesn't already have a girlfriend.  
  
"Um... no, not really..." I replied, staring at the floor.  
  
"Oooh... I suppose you'll fit into some of mine..." Mokuba mumbled, eyeing my form. I shifted uncomfortable, noticing his eyes on me. Is it a Kaiba habit, do make people feel less than they are, to make them uncomfortable by just being in the room...? I could hear Mokuba smirking somehow. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure he'll take you shopping today sometime or to your house to pick up clothes or something... I'll get you some of mine, you look small enough for them to fit," he said before darting off. I sighed and sat on the bed, running my hand over the silk sheets.  
  
*Regular PoV*  
  
Mokuba had fished out some clean clothes from his dresser and eyed them, making sure they looked like they would fit her. He grabbed a belt and gathered all of it in his arms, stepping out of his room.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto called, eyeing him from across the hallway. "What are the clothes for?"  
  
"Your girlfriend," Mokuba teased, smirking. Seto just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. Yet..."  
  
"Well whatever she is to you, she needs clothes to change into. Hers are dirty,"  
  
"Not unlike all of your clothes that are on the floor," Seto said dryly.  
  
"Just because they are on the floor doesn't mean they're dirty, nii-sama!"  
  
"It does to me,"  
  
"Neat-freak," Mokuba said under his breath before running back to the guest room Serenity was staying in and handing her the clothes.  
  
*  
  
"Arigatou!" Serenity called after Mokuba who had just left her room with a bow. She stepped into the bathroom and folded the clothes, setting them down gently on the counter before closing the bathroom door and locking it for safe measures. She sighed and started to run a shower, stretching out her hand so the droplets fell on her arm so she could test the warmness. She stripped quickly and folded the clothes, setting them down beside the clothes Mokuba was lending her. She stepped into the shower and sighed contentedly, leaning against the wall as the hot water cascaded over her body. She washed herself and stepped out, thoroughly re-energized and relaxed, drying herself before slipping into Mokuba's clothes. She purred softly and hugged herself, now totally understanding why boys wore the clothes they wore.  
  
*Seto's PoV*  
  
My eyes snapped up as Serenity walked into the dining room. I eyed her and sighed softly to myself. I would have to take her shopping later... She sat down next to Mokuba quietly, looking at the food on the table.  
  
"You're late," I announced.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." She whispered. I waited for the title. She didn't seem to get it so I coughed. She blushed lightly and mumbled 'master' quickly, causing Mokuba to look up with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nii-sama...? Is that really necessary?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. It is,"  
  
"Oh... um... well, you might want to take her shopping later, seeing as she is lacking any clothes, or maybe take her home to--"  
  
"Taking her home isn't an option," I snapped.  
  
"So you'll be buying her clothes?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Good, for a second there I was beginning to think you were going to make her go nude," Mokuba muttered disgustedly, causing a shudder and a sharp intake of breath from my dear Serenity. I smirked at her, staring shamelessly at her chest.  
  
"Don't be silly, Mokuba... although..."  
  
"No, nii-sama..." he said quietly. I could tell he was a little angry... why? Unless... I looked at Serenity. She was... looking at him. No. Mokuba probably already knows my plans, and he's disgusted with them already. If she... if he... if they... no. I will not have that.  
  
"Why don't you go stay with one of your friends for a week?" I said quietly. Mokuba must have been anticipating this, because he thought up a good excuse.  
  
"They went on a camping trip, and since you were spending time with me I told them I wouldn't be able to make it,"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Well... three of them. Then there's one who is staying with his grandma, and another that has to stay with his father in Hokkaido..."  
  
"I doubt that, but whatever you want," I said, glaring at him icily. He just eyed me with disgust.  
  
"Why, nii-sama?" he questioned, motioning over to Serenity with his hand. Serenity blinked and looked from me to him, confused.  
  
"I... have my own reasons,"  
  
"What about her brother?"  
  
"Blackmail,"  
  
"With what?! That's illegal!" Mokuba shouted, thoroughly angered. He stood up, pushing his chair to the floor.  
  
"With the way you're reacting, it would seem you have feelings for the girl," I shot. He blushed lightly, faintly, almost unseen, but I caught it. I am a Kaiba. I see everything.  
  
"I... I do not," he said quietly, glaring back at me.  
  
"Then why are you blushing, and why are you standing up for her," I said calmly, collected.  
  
"What are you using as blackmail,"  
  
"You're changing the subject,"  
  
"You changed the subject in the first place, Seto!"  
  
"Don't yell at me,"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted back, angered. I stood up as well.  
  
"I will tell you what to do, because I am your elder and your caretaker, and because I am wiser and I know better. Now this, me being ordered around, is NOT acceptable. Clear your plate and go to your room," I said quietly. Dangerously.  
  
"I will not,"  
  
"I'll make you,"  
  
"You can't,"  
  
"I can, otouto,"  
  
"Don't call me that. It makes it seem as if you care about me... but I know that's not true. All you care about now is the pretty girls you bring home and how easily you can break them and take them!"  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I roared. Serenity squeaked and shrunk into her chair, staring at Mokuba guiltily. He glanced back at Serenity and frowned before walking out, not bothering to clean up. The nerve of that kid...  
  
"S-Seto...?" Serenity said quietly. My cold eyes snapped back to her as she sat down.  
  
"What," I snapped.  
  
"U-umm... what did Mokuba mean by--"  
  
"He was angry. He didn't know what he was talking about," I said shortly, focusing on my newspaper once more. Serenity simply nodded, and after finishing her food, she got up.  
  
"May I be--"  
  
"Go. I'll bring up your clothes in two hours,"  
  
"Thank you," I waited. "Master," she said hurriedly before scurrying up to her room.  
  
*Normal PoV*  
  
Serenity whimpered as she hurled herself onto the bed. So that's what Seto wanted... he wanted her essence, her dignity, her body. Her... virginity. She shuddered and curled into a ball, stroking the clothes Mokuba lent her. She heard a knock on her door and ignored it, lying on her back now.  
  
"It... it's me..." Mokuba said quietly. Serenity cried out softly.  
  
"Redemption! Come in!" She said dramatically. Mokuba laughed lightly before coming in and shutting the door.  
  
"Sorry for... breakfast..."  
  
"It's okay," Serenity said hurriedly, smiling. Mokuba stared at the floor and looked back up at Serenity, blushing lightly when she saw the soft smile directed at him. 'She's an angel,' he thought.  
  
"You can keep them if you want," Mokuba said hurriedly, noticing how Serenity was caressing the clothes. Serenity blinked. 'It makes her cute, when she blinks,' Mokuba thought again.  
  
"Keep... what?"  
  
"The clothes,"  
  
"Oh... thanks... but Seto will probably take them away..."  
  
"Yeah..." Mokuba sighed, sitting down on the edge of Serenity's bed, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Mokuba...?" Serenity said quietly, crawling around to Mokuba and putting a hand on his shoulder. He just shook his head. She frowned and wrapped her arms around Mokuba, pulling him to her. "Mokuba, what's wrong?"  
  
"Seto," he said quietly, looking up at Serenity finally. He was crying. "He never spent time with me, really, but... whatever time we did spend together, it was special. Now... now he always has people, he brings in people. Business associates, girls... they're always there. It's never me and him, and something... something's made him weird," Mokuba was shaking. Whenever Joey would cry like this, whether it was because of his abusive father or not having enough money for rent, she would comfort him. She sighed heavily and rubbed Mokuba's back gently, rocking him back and forth slowly.  
  
"Maybe we can find out what's wrong and... fix it..."  
  
"He wants you," Mokuba said shortly, staring up at her. "He wants you. All of you. He won't stop until he gets that,"  
  
"Well he can't have it. I won't give it to him," Serenity said defiantly, a blaze burning in her eyes.  
  
"He'll take it. He doesn't care. He's done it before," Mokuba muttered.  
  
"I won't let him,"  
  
"Me neither..." Mokuba whispered, smiling sadly up at Serenity. "I'll... I'll help you, okay?"  
  
"That would be nice... I like knowing that I have someone on my side," she said quietly, staring at the wall thoughtfully. She snapped out of her trance and smiled down at Mokuba, patting his head gently before pulling away. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah... I am..." he said, sniffling before wiping away the remaining tears. "How'd you know what to do?"  
  
"Joey... he breaks down sometimes,"  
  
"He... why?"  
  
"His father... well, drinks a lot, and when he's drunk... Joey told me he does bad things. I don't know what he means by that. He still thinks I'm his baby sister... it's comforting knowing he cares about me so much. And he doesn't have enough money for rent a lot of the time, and he can't get a job because of Domino High rules, and his dad doesn't have one, so he has to get money doing other things like mowing lawns and things like that. He cries at night,"  
  
"I... when you get free... I'll... I can give you money,"  
  
"You don't have to,"  
  
"I want to,"  
  
"Okay... um... listen, thanks a lot, Mokuba. You don't know how much this means to me. Just having someone to talk to me, to understand me, to not look at me as if I'm scum or as if I'm some... toy..."  
  
"Don't mention it," Mokuba muttered, standing up. "Hey, I've gotta get back into my room before Seto notices I'm not in there, so... yeah," he said quietly, smiling and bowing before he left, shutting the door behind him. Serenity flopped down onto her back and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*  
  
It was about 3 PM when she woke up. She sat up, yawning, looking around at her surroundings. She noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. She frowned. They all looked the same... She got up and crawled to the edge, picking them up and examining them. She gasped.  
  
"He can't really expect me to wear these,"  
  
"I do," Seto sad coldly, sitting on a chair in the corner. Her head spun around and blushed deep red.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I've been here the whole time. It's about time you woke up. I didn't even know you were tired. How late did you stay up?"  
  
"I... I was just exhausted..."  
  
"From doing what?"  
  
"Just being alive in your house," she muttered darkly.  
  
"You've got a lot of guts for a girl under my rules. Now change,"  
  
"Not with you in the room!" she cried in protest.  
  
"Change,"  
  
"Yes... master," Serenity sighed, standing up. She glared at him fiercely, frowning. Taking away her dignity, piece by piece, until she broke. She stripped quickly and changed into the outfit quickly, eyeing it with disgust. Seto just smirked. It wasn't much better than being naked in front of the perverted man.  
  
"You look good,"  
  
"Of course I do, to you," she hissed.  
  
"You will speak to me with respect,"  
  
"You don't deserve it," she retorted. Seto growled angrily and slapped her, causing her to fall back onto the bed with a gasp.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Don't talk back to me, don't dishonor me, and don't anger me. PMS is not an excuse to be pissy, bitch. Get up here," he hissed dangerously. Serenity whimpered and nodded, standing up and walking to Seto. He smirked and grapped her butt, pulling her close to his body, causing Serenity to squeak. He smiled pervertedly as he leaned down and took Serenity's lips in his. Serenity struggled and pushed at Seto before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them painfully behind her back. She cried out, causing an opening for Seto to enter. And enter he did. He shoved his tongue into hers and pushed it against her own tongue hard, swirling it around and sucking before pulling back and groping her chest. Serenity just stared at the floor, crying silently. "That will teach you to talk back to me," Serenity heard his words and nodded numbly.  
  
"Seto... why..." Mokuba stuttered, standing in the doorway. He had seen the whole thing. The whole, horrible thing. He stood in shock as he saw it happened, angered at how his brother could take what was possibly the girl's first kiss. At least she didn't kiss back. Serenity just growled and glared at his little brother.  
  
"It is none of your business," he said, pushing Serenity away from him roughly for not the first time. She landed on the floor roughly and cried out, sobbing now. Seto just glared and pushed past Mokuba, finally entering his room. Mokuba ran over to Serenity quickly and hugged her, frowning.  
  
"He... forced you to..."  
  
"D-don't talk about it," Serenity sobbed, pulling on Mokuba's shirt as she buried her face in it.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's n-not... your fault,"  
  
"The clothes..."  
  
"Seto,"  
  
"I..." Mokuba frowned, lost for words, and hugged Serenity tight as he sat down fully and leaned against the bed.  
  
"M-mokuba... why...?"  
  
"He's... that's not Seto. That's not the Seto I know,"  
  
"Y-you... always talked about a kind man... how did he b-become so..."  
  
"That's not him,"  
  
"I know... where did he get lost...?" Serenity muttered into Mokuba's chest. Mokuba just closed his eyes angrily, lifting a hand to run through his hair. He pulled at his own hair lightly, welcoming the pain that came from it.  
  
"Yugi's coming over tonight,"  
  
"No... Seto's going to embarrass me by making me walk in the room in this..."  
  
"I'll tell Yugi,"  
  
"No! Please don't! He'll tell Joey, and that will get him even more upset... He'll... he'll do something stupid, like trying to rescue me, and Seto will tell the principal that Joey has a job, and he'll be expelled. The school... that's his biggest goal, to graduate," Serenity pleaded, eyes glossed from tears gazing up at him, clouded with fear.  
  
"Okay..." Mokuba muttered, eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm causing you this trou--"  
  
"No. Don't. Don't apologize," Mokuba said coldly, angrily. "It's not your fault. It never will be," Serenity just nodded. Mokuba got up suddenly, pulling Serenity with him before pushing her onto the bed. "Yugi will be here soon. Try to stay in your room," he said, bowing once again before leaving with a deep blush evident on his face. 'She's like a sister... but not,' he thought before reaching the stairs and descending.  
  
*5:30 PM*  
  
"Serenity," Seto said coldly, staring in her doorway. She looked up, a broken look on her face. "Go entertain our guest..." He smirked wickedly, the words stinging the poor girl. Serenity nodded deftly and stood up, walking slowly out the door of her room and down the stairs, walking into the den. She spotted Yugi and Mokuba and did her best to smile.  
  
"Serenity!" Yugi shouted, standing him. He spotted her outfit and gasped. "Wha--"  
  
"It's nothing. Just a style change," she said, sitting down on the arm of a couch. Yugi's eyes wrinkled in confusion as he turned to Mokuba. Mokuba just shook his head in warning to Yugi and the hikari nodded, understanding before sitting down. They all talked for a while before Yugi had to leave. As he walked out the door, Seto walked into the den. Mokuba stood up to greet Seto, staring at him cautiously.  
  
"Serenity," he said quietly. "My room. Now,"  
  
"No," she said quietly, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm tired..." she said quietly, trying her best to fake a yawn. Seto noticed the fakeness. He always noticed. He was Seto Kaiba. Fine, if she wasn't ready tonight, maybe tomorrow.  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow," he said before walking off. Serenity frowned and poked at the tight, black miniskirt. She glared at it, angered at the shine that drew attention and the shortness. It barely covered all of her underwear. The shirt, however, was worse. It was tight, slightly resembling Mai's usual shirt, but black and sheer, slightly see-through, and tighter. Much tighter, and it only covered the chest area, not the belly. Serenity nodded to Mokuba before going off to her room quickly, lying down on her bed once more.  
  
*Serenity's PoV*  
  
I can't sleep. I changed into my jammies, and I'm not cold or hot... but I can't sleep. I'm comfortable, but my eyes refuse to close. Maybe I should go get some water. I sighed as I stood up, wandering out of my room. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and began walking, not knowing exactly where I was going and why I hadn't just gone to my personal bathroom. I came across a door in what looked like a secluded hallway in the large mansion and turned the doorknob, stepping in and closing the door behind me. A warning bell went off faintly in the back of my mind but I ignored it. I looked around and frowned. It looked like a bedroom... but why was it so dusty? If Seto had as many people coming and going as Mokuba said, then... why was it so dusty, untouched for what looked like years? I stepped forward and brushed my hand against a bookcase, eyes wandering over the books and skimming over the titles before stepping forward, leaning down to examine the bed. I poked it and winced. Not bouncy at all, and harder than most beds. Whoever had to sleep here at one time had a hard time. I noticed that the bed wasn't made. How strange... with all the maids here, you'd think it would be cleaned and maintained. My eyes turned to the bedside table and I frowned, stepping forward to examine the framed photograph on it. It was slightly faded and I had to squint to see the people through the darkness. It was... Seto, smiling, and someone smaller with icecream, holding his hand. It.. was Mokuba. I frowned. Why couldn't they be like this? I lifted the picture off the bedside table and jumped slightly as a piece of folded paper fell down from the table. I set the photograph down and picked it up, sitting on the dusty bed as I unfolded it slowly, freezing as I heard footfalls going down the hallway. It was a good thing I didn't turn on the light. I let out the air I had been holding within me as I continued to unfold me and stared at the letter in the moonlight, beginning to read.  
  
"Hey little brother. I'm writing this because I need to tell you about something that I can't say out loud. You'll understand when you're older, bro. It's about our step father. I know you dislike him, but don't do anything stupid like try to attack him or yell at him when I tell you this, because that's stupid and will just get you hurt. Gozaburo's bad, he's real bad. I know you know he forces me to do schoolwork I don't want to, and works me really hard and yells at me and disciplines me a lot, but there's something you don't know about him.  
  
It's hard for me to write this, it really is. Gozaburo threatened to hurt us both if I ever told anyone, so make sure to burn this letter after you read it, alright? Don't keep it at all or something bad will happen. Please don't, Mokie..."  
  
I noticed blotched spots where tears seemed to have fallen, but I kept reading.  
  
"... you don't know what will happen. What I'm trying to say is, little brother, and I know this will hurt you... but he hurts me. What I mean is he does things other than yelling at me. You know how I always taught you not to hit people, well I guess Gozaburo was never taught that because that's what he does to me. He hits me. I bleed sometimes but not a lot. I guess I wanted to tell you so I could explain all the bruises, but... well, now that I have it off my chest, please burn this letter and don't ever talk about it until we're free. I promise we'll be free, Mokuba. I have a plan.  
  
Love, nii-sama,"  
  
It finished. I stared at it, confused as to why some of the spots on the page were dark. I held the letter up to the moonlight, wondering why it was written in shaky handwriting. Seto wouldn't write like that... I gasped, staring at it. Blood... that's what the dark spots were... blood. The shaky handwriting, the blood... it must have been written after one of Gozaburo's beatings. But why... why was it still here? Hadn't Seto given it to Mokuba? Unless he didn't... and that's why it was hidden in the picture frame. I folded the paper up carefully and took the picture, creeping quietly from the room and back into my own, hiding them both under the pillow before lying down and pulling the covers over myself, thoughts running through my head. If Seto was nice before, to Mokuba, after the incident with Gozaburo, then why was he so corrupted now...? What was wrong with him? Did he finally crack?  
  
More questions ran through my head, confusing me as I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~TBC - To Be Continued~  
  
Akila: Yay! Second chapter finished!  
  
Kallai: It sucked.  
  
Akila: *starts crying*  
  
Kallai: Like you. You suck really good.  
  
Akila: DAMN YOU! *whacks Kallai with a pole*  
  
Kallai: *starts laughing* A POLE! That's like a rod, only... not as bad.  
  
Akila: Perverted whore. *stops talking to Kallai* NOW, MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! Erm... REVIEW! :D  
  
|  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
REVIEW! D  
  
Don't you love my beautiful arrow? Anyway, erm...  
  
*points down* Purple Button. Click. Now. Review. Say good things. D Or bad, it doesn't matter. Just show me that you took the time to read it! T__T *desperate* Oh, and...  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D *passes out big hugs, cookies, and Mokuba dolls* ^_^ Isn't Mokie cuuuute? :D Now all of you have one of your own, to molest as you wi-- I mean, uh, to admire. .;  
  
NOW REVIEW!  
  
|  
  
|   
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
Arrow... gonna spear ya if you don't. 


	3. The End

3rd Chapter. After two years I've finally decided to update it.

I've made some changes to the plotline. I hope you don't mind. I've also switched the pairings around a bit. I hope you don't mind.

Here it is. Don't get too angry.

Morning - Serenity's PoV

It's morning. I've been awake for the past few hours. I just want to get out of this damn house. I don't understand how Kaiba can pretend to like me and all that, when he's so obviously gay for his younger brother. I can tell. I'm a girl. I have a gaydar. Plus, I spend all my time around Yugi and Otogi, and they are so obviously gay. Especially Otogi. You wouldn't know he was a boy if you just saw him on the street. You'd just think he was a flat-chested whore.

Anyway, I've been awake, and just recently I've been hearing these strange sounds coming from down the hall. I don't know whether to investigate or not, because while I'm really curious, I don't want to have to walk in on Mokuba masturbating or Seto masturbating or both of them masturbating together or something totally gross like that.

But I decide that maybe one of them, or both of them, are just working out and that is why there are gasps and moans coming from one of the bedrooms, so I get dressed and head out.

First room... nothing. But I'm getting closer; the noises are louder. I reach the fourth door, this looks like it might be Mokuba's door (the "KEEP OUT" sign clues me in), and swing it wide open. What I see shocks me to the core! Not really. I was kind of expecting this. Some twisted work-out game.

Seto is shirtless, lying on his back on Mokuba's bed... and Mokuba is straddling him. They are... making out! Oh my god! NOT A WORK-OUT GAME! A SIREN BLAZES IN MY EARS! AGHHHHHH! I scream.

Mokuba jumps and looks up, eliciting a strangled moan from his older brother.

"Oh my god, Serenity!"

Seto glares at me! EEP! "Get the fuck out, woman," he growls, pulling Mokuba back in for another kiss... he's molesting his brother! OH MY GOD! HE IS A CHILD MOLESTING BROTHER-RAPER... but no... Mokuba responds...

and they ignore me.

I'LL TEACH THEM TO IGNORE ME! I leave the room, also leaving behind the creepy sounds of foreplay, and do secrety secret things that I cannot reveal to you!

I go back into the room. Mokuba is on bottom this time, Seto is... trying to pull away from the kiss. But Mokuba is pulling him back. MOKUBA IS A BROTHER-RAPER! AGHHHHH! I wonder...

I take off my clothes and try to join, but Seto glares at me and Mokuba is all, "oh no you did not, girl, putcher clothes back on giiiirl!" and so I do and leave them in peace and then do more secret stuff and...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The house is blown to bits because I put dynamite all over. I cackle. Silly gay brothers, BOTH DEAD! AHAHAHA! A piece of the roof is coming at me--

Normal PoV

and Serenity is cut in half. Eughhh.

NEXT MORNING

"Unh, Ryou, stop that, I am trying to read the funnies," Malik chirps from his spot on the table. He opted not to sit on a chair since the last time he did it had broken in half because Ryou's yami sabotaged it. Ryou pouted, only having wanted to give his lover a backrub.

"But Maliik..."

"I am reading comics!" Ryou raised an eyebrow, looking over Malik's shoulder.

"Malik, those are the obituaries... not the comics..."

Malik looked up at Ryou seriously. "Ryou, when you are as fucked up as I am, the obituaries ARE the comics."

Ryou nodded knowingly.

"Oh, listen to this, Ryou! 'Three died in tragic mansion explosion. 14-year-old Mokuba Kaiba, 19-year-old Seto Kaiba, and 14-year-old Serenity Wheeler were blown to bits yesterday morning when a freak dynamite explosion levelled the Kaiba mansion. The Kaiba Corporation rights have been given to a shocked 17-year-old Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba's secret crush, as was detailed in Seto Kaiba's will.'"

Malik and Ryou both raised an eyebrow, and said in unison, "Cool."

Owari

Akila: HOORAH! LAST FINISH CHAPTEREd!

Kallai: Chapter finished, you mean.

Akila: HOORAH! LAST CHAPTER FINISHED!

Kallai: Good job. Why wasn't the gay sex more detailed!

Akila: Rated T, my lovely. Don't worry, I'll write you some gay sex. Starring you.

Kallai: I'm like a porn star, only in fiction! HAAHA!

Akila: You're a shitty porn star.

Kallai: YOU THREW OFF MY GROOVE!

Akila: Okay, all my adoring fans... REVIEW!

\/

REVIEW!

NOTE: No, this chapter is not a spoof chapter. YES, this chapter is the REAL ending. Blame this chapter on the people incessantly reviewing and telling me to update when they should read my profile to see that I said I was never updating it ever again but I lied because here it is. 


End file.
